


Aguante

by HeartWithFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Kagami en la ducha, Kuroko calando a Kagami, Lime?, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos nuestros límites, hasta atletas como Kagami pueden llegar a un punto en el cual no pueden seguir igual. Aunque nunca pensó que flaquearía en ese sentido y por esa persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguante

Nos pasamos la vida intentando ver hasta donde llega nuesta aguante, queremos saber hasta donde podemos llegar en todos los aspectos; cuanto aguantamos despiertos, lo máximo que podemos aguantar sin respirar, hasta cuando podremos soportar la presión a la que nos someten, cuanto podemos comer ...

Bueno en ese último aspecto Kagami Taiga siempre se superaba. Y a día de hoy no había llegado el momento en el que dijera "No puedo más" "Estoy llenísimo" "¿Alguien quiere el resto? No puedo más" No, él siempre sería el que señalaría el plato que alguien dejaba de lado, dipuesto a seguir trahando. En cuestión a engullir era un pozo sin fondo. Respecto al baloncesto era más o menos igual, claro que ahí sí que se cansaba bastante, pero eso daba igual, aunque hubiera estado en un exhaustivo entrenamiento o un intenso juego contra la generación de los milagros, al día siguiente estaría de nuevo muriéndose por salir a la cancha, aunque no hubiera nadie al que enfrentarse. Era algo normal, y por lo que llegaba a sudar sangre, siempre iría a más; para Kagami el límite estaba en el cielo, e incluso llegando ahí se podía llegar a más. Claro que esto no siempre es bueno, queremos llevar nuestro aguante al máximo y a veces olvidamos que tenemos que descansar, pasarse con el aguante podría ser peligroso a niveles tales como tener que abandonar de forma forzosa el que para el pelirrojo era el mejor deporte del mundo.

Por suerte en la vida del as de Seirin tenía a alguien como Kuroko Tetsuya, el jugador fantasmal de Teiko, aunque más que eso para él se trataba de la persona que le recordaba cuando debía de detenerse e indicarle que no podía soportar más, aunque el otro se obcecará en que podía seguir. De no ser por la serenidad del chico seguramente le habrían sacado de más de un partido, sin olvidar de las veces en las que podría haberse hecho daño no solo físico, sino emocional. Tal era su decisión de mostrar que debía de detenerse que podía llegar a pegarle, y para ser tan pequeño y menudo podía asestar un golpe bastante contundente.

No obstante había algo que llevaba aguantandose desde hacía unos meses sin que se diera cuenta. O puede ser que una parte de su mente quisiera dejar eso de lado para no distraerse del juego. Pero como es obvio, todos tenemos un punto donde ya no podemos aguantar; la única forma de ampliar este aspecto es cayendo para luego levantarse e ir a más, lo que ocurría es que eso era más efectivo para el baloncesto, pero no para el tipo de problema que tenía pues era uno de esos en los que una vez que caías no podías salir jamás. Un camino sin retorno.

Y ese día había llegado tras uno de sus "entrenamientos" en la escuela Seirin, para que engañarse, Riko entrenaba de tal forma a los miembros del club de baloncesto que podría mandarles al ejército y a los jóvenes les parecería un paseo por el campo. Todos se decían a sí mismos que ella lo hacía por el bien del equipo, aunque eso no quitaba que después de la larga jornada de práctica acabasen empapados en su sudor y apunto de quedarse en el sitio. Menos mal que eran unos chicos sanos.

Bueno en el caso de Kagami su salud mental corría un cierto peligro, lo peor es que era por algo que en teoría le daba igual y que no le interesaba.

Al ser un día especialmente caluroso llegaban al vestuario todavía más sudados, por tanto la mayoría decidió ducharse, de hecho él también iba a unirse hasta que vio eso.

Eso no se trataba de otra cosa que su compañero, amigo y sombra Kuroko desvistiéndose como todos los demás, tapando al rato sus atributos con una pequeña toalla. No sabría decir porque, pero lo que había visto solo podía definirlo con una palabra: Perfecto ¡Alto el carro!¿A que venía eso? El experto en pases no era especialmente alto o musculoso, sin embargo ante la intensa mirada roja de su compañero le parecía que era atrayente a no más poder ¡Y eso que no le gustaban los hombres!

No.

Se negaba a ver de esa manera al de mirada celeste.

El pelirrojo agarró sus cosas y como alma que lleva el diablo partió hacia la seguridad de su casa, excusándose con que esperaba la llamada de su padre desde Estados Unidos y que ya se ducharía en su casa. Lo último no era mentira, aunque no debería de tener que mentir a sus camaradas de equipo de tal forma. A pesar de haber pasado por todo lo que habían pasado iba ahí les mentía, pero siendo sinceros era comprensible. Le incomodaba un poco esa situación por el mero hecho de ver el cuerpo del más bajito de todos expuesto, lo cual había hecho que se sonrojase como si se tratara de una colegiala con su primer amor, que para el de las cejas partidas era innadmisible.

Caminó, bueno más bien corrió, por las calles de Tokio a toda prisa, preguntándose a sí mismo la razón de esa reacción. Bueno era normal admirar un cuerpo increíble; incluso si se trataba de un sexo que no te interesaba en absoluto, por el mero hecho de decir "Vaya esta persona se cuida bastante" pero ese no había sido el caso. Había mirado esa pálida figura con otros ojos, los ojos de un amante ¿¡Pero como podía ser eso posible?! A él nunca le habían gustado los hombres, aunque pensándolo bien... tampoco había hecho mucho caso de las mujeres. Nunca le había parecido raro, de hecho hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en ello...Entonces él estaba... Sacudió la cabeza ante el mero hecho de pensar en que se sentía atraído por Kuroko ¡Era su mejor amigo!¡Su sombra!¡El chico con el cual iba a ganar a todos! ¡Se veían prácticamente todos los malditos días! No podía permitirse verle así, por tanto agitó su cabeza y avanzó hasta su casa sin descanso, apenas levantando la mirada del asfalto. Debía de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera él, como por ejemplo en el angustioso calor de ese día y en como iba a agradecer una buena ducha.

Nada más llegar a su casa encendió su aire acondicionado y tras asegurarse de cerrar la puerta bien junto a todos los pestillos, procedió a desvestirse en su camino al baño. Fue sentir el refrescante agua sobre su calurosa piel y exhalar un prolongado suspiro. Realmente era una bendición dejar que el agua recorriese su cuerpo, eliminando las evidencias de su entrenamiento a la vez que frotaba su trabajado cuerpo con jabón. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba para alejar su mente de lo ocurrido en los vestuarios, o eso pensó hasta detectar cierto olor. Un olor que conocía de sobra. Miró la pastilla de jabón que utilizaba antes de acercarla a su rostro, olfateando el susodicho producto, inundando sus fosas nasales con la dulce esencia de la vainilla ¿Por qué había comprado eso? Siempre usaba un jabón cualquiera, y de hecho si se fijaba en sus productos tenía otro champú con extracto de vainilla además de ser un bote azul... ¿Acaso lo que creía que había sido simplemente un ataque hormonal era algo que llevaba ahí desde bastante tiempo?

Ya era innegable, él estaba en todas partes, aunque no estuvieran juntos deseaba oler a su bebida favorito, también había ido adquiriendo productos del color de sus ojos ¡Hasta había comprado ropa para Tetsuya segundo! Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Como era que ahora le importaba tanto él?¿Que quería tenerlo fuese donde fuese? ¿Qué ya de solo oler algo relacionado con su peliazul ya tenía una erección?

Un momento...

Fulminó con la mirada la parte baja de su cuerpo. Oh no. Para colmo eso. No podía ser, y menos con Kuroko. El mero hecho de pensar en tener una erección con el mero olor, pidiéndo ser atendida, teniéndo al día siguiente que verle le hacía gruñir con molestia. Se estaba descontrolando, debía de retener todo ello; aunque estaba seguro de que en cuanto más intentase alejarse de todos esos hechos, más fuerte se harían los deseos que tenía hacia él. El origen de sus males había sido el que le había demostrado que oponer resistencia o hostilidad hacía algo sería peor. Su mano que había estado aferrada al regulador de temperatura de la ducha titubea, si daba a fría no haría nada, pero seguramente estaría pensando en lo que sus instintos le decían; si no hacía nada acabaría cediendo. Sin embargo el ya se había decidido.

Por tanto Kagami se rindió a sus instintos, apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la ducha, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el contraste de los fríos azulejos contra su espalda, la moderadamente caliente agua cayendo por su cuerpo, deslizándose al igual que su mano en busca de su necesitado sexo. Las sensaciones no estaban para nada mal, por supuesto que no se trataba la primera vez que hacía eso, era algo natural entre los chicos; aun así a decir verdad jamás había tenido a nadie en mente, simplemente se tocaba en sus momentos de intimidad sin pena ni gracia. Así que dejó que su mente fantasease un poco, dejando que su memoría le llevasen hacia el objeto de su excitación.

Kuroko no era lo que uno denominaría "sexy", más bien se le podía llamar tierno, adorable... a pesar de no ser un adjetivo bastante masculino, pero era la verdad. Como decía Momoi, Kuroko era muy mono. Tenía una actitud serena, siempre aceptando a los demás, ofreciendo su ayuda en todo; como aquella vez que fue a defender a esos chicos de los matones de la cancha, no tenía oportunidad alguna contra esos brutos, pero ahí había ido. Era un idiota, un idiota por el que mataría. Esa maldita sonrisa junto a la forma en la que le miraba mientras alzaba su puño para chocarla, como si se tratase de algún héroe, dándole todos sus ánimos. Su preocupación ¡Y su paciencia! Hasta él se preguntaba como podía con él cuando se ponía de una forma insoportable. También era alguien perseverante, una persona que no se dejaba manosear sin más, dicho vulgarmente, los tenía bien puestos. De ahí su determinación a demostrar a todos que su estilo era el verdadero baloncesto. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que le atraía de su compañero no era tanto el físico, sino lo que él era en sí, la forma en la que actuaba, como le trataba o el mero hecho de estar juntos para lo bueno como para lo malo.

Aunque debía de admitir que el peliazul era guapo, tenía una cara bastante inocente, la verdad es que no se lo imaginaba haciendo cosas como tocarse al igual que hacía el pelirrojo en ese momento. No obstante, todos los chicos hacían eso, y el mero hecho de pensar en que el de los ojos celestes lo hiciera le excitaba, más si era llamando su nombre ¿Se sonrojaría como lo hizo en las aguas termales? ¿Su cuerpo temblaría? ¿Se dejaría tocar sin más?¿O forzejearía? ¿Intentaría tomar el control? De solo imaginárselo el agarre sobre su miembro se apretaba a la vez que sus caderas respondían en un leve vaíven. Joder ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberse ido. Más que por el hecho de poder volver a observar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y expuesto era el hecho de estar solo. La idea de Kuroko haciéndolo a la vez que él, en la misma ducha, o simplemente mirándole mientras se autosatisfacía le gustaba demasiado. Pero por suerte podía fantasear... ¿Y si en vez de ser su mano era la suya? Recordaba como se sentían sus manos en aquellas ocasiones donde le había cogido de la mano brevemente para ayudarle a levantarse; estaban bastante duras a causa de los constantes golpes que pegaba con sus pases, pero eran frías. Se relamió los labios al pensar en como su pequeña mano, iría recorriendo su virilidad, seguramente iría lento, pausado y con cuidado. O quien sabe, después de todo el temas de cama, bueno en este caso ducha, uno puede mostrar un lado que no conocen los demás.

Kagami visualizó el pálido cuerpo del jugador, al cual deseaba llenar de marcas rojas con sus manos y su boca, haciéndole jadear su nombre al igual que él. Quería verle perder el control, que sus piernas temblasen mientras se aferraba a él, que le diese a él las riendas. La fantasía cada vez se hacía más real, cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en las sensaciones que él mismo se provocaba lograba hacer que pareciera que él estaba ahí. Poco a poco el calor iba concentrándose en la zona baja de su cuerpo, provocando un sonoro jadeo mientras apoyaba una mano contra la mampara de la ducha al incñinarse un poco. Su mano respondía ya a las necesidades de su virilidad, volviéndose sus movimientos más instintivos

El as de Seirin no tenía las ideas claras, solo una mezcla de diferentes imágenes de su peliazul, algunas eran recuerdos y otras fantasías que jamás se atrevería a admitir. Era un momento donde solo existían él y sus deseos reprimidos. Su cuerpo temblaba como nunca lo había hecho, no había probado a imaginar tener a alguien junto a él o sobre una persona en concreto. Debía de admitir que más satisfactorio pensar en alguien que te gustaba que meneársela sin más. Ya sentía ese cosquilleo en los pies subir poco a poco, comenzando a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, indicándole que pronto acabaría, algo que aliviaba y a la vez fastidiaba al pelirrojo, pues se lo estaba pasando muy bien ahora que tenía la imagen mental de Kuroko entre sus piernas. Para el momento final su mano era rápida y ligera sobre sí mismo, llegando a su clímax con su nombre entre sus jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, arqueando su espalda.

Una vez terminó con su, por así llamarlo, "liberación" estuvo un par de minutos quietos, dejando que el agua se llevase toda pista de su travesura. Ni siquiera se digno a pensar en lo que había hecho. Simplemente se terminó de duchar, ya con la piel arrugada tras estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, rodeando sus caderas con una toalla mientras se acercaba al fregadero para limpiarse las manos. No tuvo ocasión de pensar sobre lo que había hecho, pues su tripa rugía como un animal salvaje y en ese momento saciarse era su prioridad.

**~·~**

A la mañana siguiente siguió su rutina, desapartarse, cocinarse algo para la hora de comer, desayunar mientras miraba los resultados del baloncesto americano en la televisión, ir al baño para lavarse los dientes, ponerse desodorante y pasar su mano por su pelo a modo de peine; no es que tampoco le diese mucha importancia a su melena roja, mientras no le molestase a la hora de jugar...Tras eso se vestía e iba al instituto. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior apenas era un vago recuerdo, saludó a sus compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que le vio. El chico que le había perseguido en sus fantasías y la única razón por la que un por así decirlo varonil chico de un metro noventa se sonrojaría un jueves a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun.- Saludó con su habitual tono calmado y una ligera sonrisa que apenas se notaba, pero que para aquellos que le conocían sabían identificarla, mientras apartaba el libro de texto que había elegido para repasar antes de ir clase esa mañana; un habito suyo.

-Ah ...buenas Kuroko.- Respondió el otro evitando mirarle, pues ahora sí que recordaba lo que se había imaginado y no podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos en ese momento. Se sentía mal por haber tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia el peliazul. Era tal su incomodidad que se había quedado paradoo en la entrada del instituto nada más oir su voz.

-Ayer te fuiste con mucha prisa...- A los oídos de los demás parecería un comentario sin más, no obstante era su particular forma de hacerle una pregunta a alguien sin resultar demasiado directo. Parecía una tontería pero funcionaba con frecuencia.

-Sí, bueno... no era mi intención.-Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras volvía a caminar a la par con su amigo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.- Siento si no pude volver contigo.-Se disculpó con voz débil. Quería evitar ese tema, llevarle a cualquier otro tipo de temática ¿De que podía hablar? Normalmente le sería fácil, pero esa mañana o estaba especialmente espeso o se trataban del sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?- Preguntó el fantasmal chico, el cual tenía la mirada clavada de nuevo en su lectura, aunque en realidad estaba atento de todo lo que hacía el manojo de nervios que era Taiga.

-¿Eh?- Le descolocó un poco que le preguntará por ello, hasta que acordó que se había inventado toda una ridícula historia para alejarse de Kuroko y su tentadora desnudez.- No fue nada especial, solo quería ver que tal estaba...- Se encogió de hombros para aparentar que le restaba importancia, esperando que colase.

-¿Eso es todo?- Cuestionó de nuevo el otro aún con una expresión seria, enmascarando todo el proceso de análisis que llevaba haciendo desde que le había saludo. No estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría a su luz, pero tenía todo el día para lograrlo; no necesitaba más con él para saber que ocurría en su cabeza.

-Sí...- La contestación era un tanto vaga y para nada convincente, pero para su suerte se encontró a Furihata conversando animadamente con Fukuda. Internamente sonrió pues ya tenía una vía de escape al discreto interrogatorio de su sombra, el cual parecía actuar como una novia celosa queriendo saber todo sobre el paradero de su novio, lo cual le había gracia. Alzó un brazo mientras los saludaba al llegar a la puerta de clase.-¡Eh! ¡Buenos días chicos!-

En aquel instante Kuroko decidió que no haría nada, no con los demás alrededor, si Kagami había hecho algo que le avergonzaba decirle a solas mucho menos conseguiría sonsacarle información con los demás cerca. Por el momento lo analizaría su comportamiento y de ahí sacaría sus conclusiones, como haría todo buen estratega. Le había molestado bastante que se hubiera ido sin despedirse ni nada, además de que le gustaba tener ese momento solo para ellos, repasando el entrenamiento o comentando sobre su siguiente partido. Incluso había ocasiones donde iban al Maji Burger, cosa que le hacía feliz, sobretodo el hecho de tener a alguien con el compartir el tiempo y su pasión por el baloncesto.

Así que se limitó a saludar a los demás. Después de todo el pelirrojo no tendría tanto aguante, por lo tanto tendría que esperar hasta tenerle agotado. Y entonces caería.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket, la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar, tengo tantos ships, feels y demás que me resulta difícil decidirme. Por lo tanto he decididó convertir en fic un autorol que hice con mi cuenta de Kagami; el cual hice por el mero hecho de escandalizar a la TL xD No suelo escribir mucho este estilo de fics, soy más de fluff y drama, pero bueno hay que hacer de todo¿no?
> 
> Seguramente escriba más Kagakuro, claro que más largo y más en serio,porque me parece una pareja adorable, super canon que me llega al corazón; y quiero aportar mi granito de arena al fandom 3
> 
> También tengo planeado algún Midotaka, Aomomo, algo de amistad de Teiko, etc. Todo lo que sea escribir a Kagami o Momoi me hace feliz (L)
> 
> Espero veros pronto, si queréis segurirme algo, señalar algún fallo o lo que sea pues adelante~
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que os hata gustado
> 
> Un abrazo fuerte:


End file.
